1. Field of the Invention
Cycle computers and lighting devices are typically available as separate add-on components for bicycles, and are, normally, detachably mounted on bicycle handlebars. The cycle computer collects and exhibits bicycle data, such as speed, cadence, distance traveled, ride time, and altitude; navigation data; and physiological data, such as heart rate, power, and hydration index. The cycle computer can receive signals representative of the measured data via wired and/or wireless sensors, and display those data by way of a liquid crystal display or any other appropriate display type.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,169 relates to a bicycle lighting apparatus including a computer housing adapted to be mounted to a bicycle and a computer housed within that housing. The computer housing includes an angled portion. The lighting device is an integrated lighting device, which is controlled by the computer, and light from the lighting device is emitted from the angled portion of the computer housing.
Published U.S. Patent application 2006/0007693 A1 relates to a front light for a bicycle with an electrical illumination device arranged behind a light outlet port, a fastening device for fastening the light device to a bicycle, a minicomputer arranged in the light device, and a computer display on an exterior face of the light device.